Realidades Verdaderamente Ciertas
by LadyUilos
Summary: La batalla de Hogwarts. Amigos y enemigos juntos en un mismo lugar...los ultimos momentos del señor tenebroso desde los grises ojos de Draco Malfoy...y que pasara cuando dejamos los habitos y encaramos el mundo con nuevos ojos. Amor, aventura y tragedia.


**Realidades Verdaderamente Ciertas:**

_**I: Confesiones de una mente perturbada**_

Los vio irse rápidamente por el pasillo…le habían salvado la vida y sin embargo de sus finos labios no podía salir un simple gracias…no.

Se quedo mirando hasta ver el rizado cabello de la castaña desaparecer tras la esquina del corredor, sin pensarlo mucho mas se puso en pie sin saber bien que curso tomarían ahora cada una de sus pisadas. Su vida entera había sabido a que bando pertenecía, que tenia que hacer tras cada segundo, a donde pertenecía, quien era su enemigo…quienes eran sus amigos. Habían pasado ya 7 años desde que conoció al niño que vivo y nunca había compartido muchas palabras con el…ni que decir de el Weasly que se la pasaba con el y menos con la sangre sucia sabelotodo…nunca hubo esa necesidad..era mas practico insultarles por cosas simples y no pararse a ver que era lo que ellos hacían; todos los años Albus Dumbledore anunciaba que el fulano trió había lograda ya quien sabe que…a nadie le importa, pensó con claridad.

Camino hacia la sala común de las serpientes…era el único lugar al que sentía que pertenecía, escuchaba cada una de las explosiones fuera del castillo, los golpes, gritos, todo penetraba de manera escalofriantemente clara a sus oídos, deseaba casi no le hubiesen salvado. ¿Por qué¿Por qué lo hicieron? -¡Me salvaron!- exclamo de pronto en voz alta. Lo habían hecho así como si fuese lo mas natural de la tierra y el un Malfoy con el implacable orgullo que guardaba en su corazón lo único que hizo fue verles…si porque no los escucho ¿que rayos le habrán dicho?. Pues que mas da en fin y al cabo ellos son solo….

¡PUMB!

Una fuerte explosión que venia de la entrada principal del castillo lo hizo despertar repentinamente de sus pensamientos. Sin saber por qué, como y menos cuando se encontró corriendo con varita en mano a toda velocidad hasta el vestíbulo de su hogar…si porque eso era Hogwarts su verdadero hogar…que mansión y que mansión eso era en verdad la fuente de sus sufrimientos y nada mas. De pronto se encontró en el medio de una multitud de personas…la mayoría con sus túnicas rajadas y llenos de heridas, graves o superficiales…que importa en parte era culpa suya…buscando horocruxes para el señor tenebroso; ¿En qué estaba pensando exactamente?? Si es verdad que creía en todo eso de sangres sucias y limpias, pero eso que, en verdad la matanza de magos les repugnaba, era algo con lo que nunca estaría de acuerdo. La muerte del amado director frente a sus ojos le hizo verlo, era terrible, magos que eran excelentes personas además de ser fuertes daban sus vidas en esta batalla para detener al más puro rostro del rencor, de la venganza, del miedo…¿quien era en verdad ese tal Lord Voldemort?

Uno cae en cuenta a veces en la vida que sigue cosas que no conoce solo porque otros nos hacen creer…se aprovechan de nuestra inocencia y nos llevan por caminos que no queremos. Aquí vemos a Draco en el medio de una guerra preguntándose por primera vez quien es, que es lo que el verdaderamente cree, que es para el importante, despertando a la realidad, descubriendo que lo que el sabe cierto no lo es.

Ahí la vio parada, era Granger, lloraba desesperadamente entre una columna y una de las armaduras del corredor. ¿Por qué? Se pregunto y el solito se dio la respuesta…En esa guerra estaban todas las personas que esa sabelotodo quería, lo que ella creía estaba en juego, sus mejores amigos estaban batallando contra algo que no sabían manejar del todo, algo que nadie sabia manejar, el mago oscuro mas grande que pudo haber existido estaba ahí y ellos no sabían como reaccionar…es verdad peleaban pero con armas muy débiles para lo que enfrentaban…y sin embargo ahí estaban todos dando la cara, grandes y pequeños mostrando que si creían podían.

Se acerco a ella sin saber bien que hacer, y simplemente se quedo mirándola, sin saber bien en que momento la castaña estaba prendada de su cuello llorando como magdalena, y el la rodeo con sus brazos…no muy fuerte sentía que la podía partir en pedazos…se sentía tan frágil… no era la fuerte sabelotodo que siempre imagino…era humana y un humano muy dulce sentía un leve olor a vainilla salir de su espesa cabellera y sin darse cuenta nuevamente la acaricio sus castaños rizos…ella como despertando de lo que estaba ocurriendo se fue separando de el poco a poco…y para decepción de el solo le dirigió un ligero gracias con una pequeña sonrisa que escapo levemente de la comisura de sus labios…sus labios nunca los había notado…siempre le parecían simples comisuras de donde escapaban muchas sandeces todas ciertas pero sandeces cosa que le disgustaba… pero ahora se veían suaves, dulces, con un color roa pálido….

Sin pensarlo muy bien le dedico una sonrisa y le agradeció por lo que ella y sus obstinantes amigos habían hecho hace poco…ella susurro un leve no hay de que y se esfumo nuevamente por el vestíbulo al escuchar nuevamente gritos esta vez fuera del castillo. El corrió precipitadamente tras ella…bueno tras ella no…implemente siguió el camino que ella había tomado…a donde habían ocurrido los acontecimientos… para que un malfoy les daría explicaciones.

Para cuando llego a la entrada del castillo la puerta estaba cerrada y el se disponía abrirlas cuando escucho un desgarrador ¡NO! Escapando de una voz que el conocía.


End file.
